The Christmas Special
by Jlyman
Summary: This is my version of The Christmas Special! The plot is simple. The groundskeepers must destroy a present for Santa that could end Christmas forever! Two-shot
1. Part 1

**After I watch this special, and others, it made me realize something. Well, Christmas ****_is_**** about giving. But now, I realized Christmas is also about family.**

**Welcome, to my version of Regular Show: The Christmas Special. In this version, it'll include my RS OC, Richard Phillips. Just so you know, I'm not gonna copy the prologue, because I don't want to get another excuse from The Eliminator. Sorry.**

**Also, I'm gonna contain this special as a two-shot. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Christmas Special**

**Richard's Pov**

Christmas, the best time of the year. Tonight, was Christmas Eve. And me and the gang were having a Christmas party in our house! All of our friends were here and we were having a good time.

I was in the kitchen. Many people were here, in the house. I could see Muscle Man, eating Christmas cookies. Skips was in the kitchen too, wearing a apron.

"Man, these cookies are great. You know who else makes great cookies?", Muscle Man said.

_Here we go again, _I thought.

"My - uncle's bakery. On 5th in West street. You been there?"

_Didn't hear that_ _coming_, I thought again.

"Hey, Richard. Me and Rigby are gonna rap a Christmas song for Margaret, on the phone. You want to join us?", Mordecai said, from the living room.

"Yah. I'll be there just a sec.", I replied. I walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room. More people were in there. To my right, I can hear Benson and Audery talking.

"Oh my gosh, that sweater's so cool.", Audery said.

"Oh, you like it? Oh, you know. It's just fun, festive. I like to get loose on holidays.", Benson replied.

"I mean, that's gotta be the winner of ugliest sweater, right?", Audery said.

"Oh, oh yah. Pfft, isn't it funny how ugly it is?", Benson faked chuckled, as he took another sip of soda. "I'm gonna get more soda. Be right back."

To my left, Pops was picking out some candy canes from the Christmas tree. He laughed with joy and said, "Christmas"

As I walked past them, I joined Mordecai and Rigby, as we began to rap:

_We just want to wish you a merry, merry Christmas!_

_Bells jingle, Chris Kringle!_

_Wrap, if you like this song!_

_Wrap, wrap, wrap, wrap!_

_Tape, tape, bow!_

As we finished, Mordecai picked up his phone and said, "Did you hear it? Well, you got to see it with the moves, heh. Alright, well have fun with your parents. Merry Christmas, Margaret!"

He then hang up. "Did she liked it?", Rigby asked.

"Yah, I think so.", Mordo replied.

While me and my best friends were there, Benson realized his boss, Mr. Mallard, was getting ready to leave. "Oh, are you leaving already, Mr. Mallard?"

"It's Christmas Eve and I'm a busy man. Six more parties to attend to. That sweater's terrible. Good party, though.", Mr. Mallard said, as he began to walk away.

"Hey, I'll take it! Merry Christmas, sir! Heh, well alright." Benson went to the food table and poured in more soda. But, he realized there was no more. "Aw man. Thomas!"

I can now see him, walking towards Thomas. "Oh, hey Thomas, could you go get some more soda from Skips's garage?"

"Um, well I love to but, um...", Thomas said. He somehow couldn't help, because he 'accidentally' got his head stuck in the stairwell.

"Mordecai, Rigby, Ri-", Benson was interrupted when me and my friends rushed in.

"Yah, we'll go.", I said.

"Will get the soda.", Rigby said.

"Oh. Ok great.", Benson replied.

"This counts as your Christmas gift from me and Rigby, though.", Mordecai said.

"My gift is you two getting me more soda? Fine, whatever."

"Ah, yes!", we all shouted. We all high-five each other.

"It's better to give than to receive!", Mordecai said, as we ran out of the house.

"Uh, can someone give me a hand?", Thomas said, begging for help.

* * *

Snow, the coldest whether of the year. Good thing, I was wearing a warm, fluffy coat. Mordecai and Rigby didn't need to wear, what I'm wearing. Their fur was protecting them from the cold. In addition, they were only wearing scarfs.

Me and my friends were outside, heading towards Skips's house. "Man, don't you just love Christmas?", Mordecai asked.

"If you mean getting gifts, then yah.", Rigby replied.

"Dude, of course that's what I mean."

"Christmas should be like minimum, once a month."

"Mi-ni-mum!", Mordecai said, in a 'regular' tone.

"More presents, baby!", I said, also, in a 'regular' tone.

We all then laughed, but suddenly... I saw something strange, coming from the sky. "Guys, what is that?", I asked, pointing towards the object. The object suddenly came closer and crashed into Skips's garage!

Mordecai gasped a little and said, "Come on!"

We all rushed towards the destruction it caused. I open the garage door and we walked inside. What we found was a little shocking. We found an old man, lying on a crushed cart. He had rips on the back of his jacket. There was also a box right next to him.

"Dude, are you alright?", Mordecai asked.

"Please, take, take the box. Take-", the old man rolled onto it's back, "-Aw man, you three?", he responded. Wait, what?

"What, this box? What's in it?", Rigby asked, as he pick up the box and began to open it.

"No! D-D-D-Don't look into it! You must destroy it!", the man replied.

"What, why?", Rigby was confused.

"Wait, who are you?", I asked.

"I'm Santa."

"What, Santa Claus?"

"No, Santa McMurphy! Yes, Santa Claus! GAH!"

"C'mon, you don't even look like Santa Claus.", Mordecai said.

"Yah, Santa's all fat and junk.", Rigby replied.

"And he smells like gingerbread cookies."

"He's got rosy cheeks."

"Yah, your cheeks are more bruised colored."

"And you smell like you've step in something."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. But I was just shot at! Fell 530 feet and landed in a garage. Gah! Besides, all that other stuff just made my appetizing companies. Trust me, I'm the real Santa Claus!", the man said.

"Prove it.", I said.

The man sighed and lean his head up. "Okay look, you're Mordecai, Rigby, and Richard. I've been getting letters from the three of you, since you were little. 'Dear Santa: Dude, give me an invisibility cloak. Santa, dude, don't be a jerk. Just give me an invisibility cloak'."

Me and my friends were really amazed by this. This man already knew our names and he knew every, single word of the letters we sent. Then, that means he's-

"This is Santa!", Rigby shouted.

"This is amazing!", I shouted.

"Yah, I know!", Mordecai shouted.

"But, what gives. How come we never got them?", Rigby asked.

"Look, it's against the rules to give magical gifts.", Santa replied.

"Whoa, even Santa has to follow the rules?"

"You have no idea."

"Okay, so you're Santa. But, what are you doing here?", Mordecai asked.

"And what's in the box?", Rigby asked, too.

"Actually, it's not what's in the box. But the box itself that matters. It all started a few months ago. I was approached by my lead toy designer, Quilling. He was excited about a breakthrough he'd made on his life's work. That it was simple. An empty box, that would give the child what he desired most. Little did I know, that the key to the particle was a dark magic. We use a focus group to test out how it would work in a Christmas morning scenario. And things got ugly! The box had a power over people! It brought out the worst of them! I ordered that the box be locked away and that any work, containing to it, would be destroyed. I should've known he would come back for revenge. The box is in your hands now. You must destroy it. If Quilling gets it back, he'll use its power to get what he desires most: The destruction of Christmas, forever!", Santa explained us everything.

"Christmas gone, forever!?", we shouted and looked at each other.

We look back at him and Mordecai said, "Don't worry. You can count on us, Santa."

"Yah, the box is in good hands.", Rigby said. But we suddenly realize, Rigby wasn't holding it.

"Wait, where is it?", Mordecai asked.

"I thought you were holding it.", Rigby replied.

"Oops"

"No, here it is.", I chuckled, as I pick up the box.

Santa sighed and said, "Why do I have land in this garage?"

"Alright. Come on, lets get you out of here.", Mordecai said, as we rush towards him and began to lift him up on his feet. But, it was no use. Santa was too heavy.

"No. Just go. Leave me. The box needs to be destroyed first, and for most.", Santa replied. We let him go and he groan more. "Quilling won't stop, until he gets here." And those were his last words. Santa then closed his eyes.

"Santa!", I shouted.

"Aw man, he passed out!", Rigby shouted.

"We gotta find help. Come on!", Mordecai said. We then ran back outside and went back to the park's house.

**Later... **

"Come on, everybody. He's in here.", I said. We got back to Skips's house, with the rest of the park crew.

When we had full sight on the garage door, we realized... Santa wasn't there anymore. He mysteriously disappeared. "Santa, huh? You guys would make up anything to get out of work.", Benson said.

"He was right here.", Mordecai said.

"Yah, he was right here, on this spot.", I pointed towards Santa's crash landing.

"Maybe, he's just hiding somewhere.", Rigby said.

"Weak prank, bros.", Mitch said to us.

"I agree. Bad show.", Pops added in.

"It's not a prank! Look, Santa gave us this box. It could give people anything, they want. But it turns them evil.", Mordecai explained.

Benson just sighed and said, "Enough! Give me that!" He grabbed the box from us and said again, "I bet this thing's empty." And, without any warning, Benson open the box. The box showed this glowing light, coming out. Benson's eyes grew. "What the?"

"I wanna see.", Muscle Man grabbed the box from Benson and, he too, look inside. His eyes grew, as well. "Aw sweet."

"No!", Rigby shouted, as he grabbed the box from Muscle Man.

But Mitch wanted it back. "Give it-!" He then squealed, while trying to get the box back. Mitch was losing it.

Suddenly, HFG grabbed it and look inside, laughing. But the box was slipped away from him, by Pops. He too, looked inside and laughed, as his eyes grew.

"Pops, no!", me and my best friends shouted. We knocked Pops down and he let go of the box. And then, it turn into chaos. Everyone, even I, tried to get the box.

Skips suddenly grabbed the box from us. "ENOUGH!", he shouted. Everyone's eyes went back to their sizes and we shook our heads.

"Where'd you get that?", Benson asked.

"I told you. Santa gave it to us.", Mordecai said.

"Look, we need your help. We have to destroy this thing, to save Christmas.", I said.

"Then, what are we waiting for!?", Muscle Man shouted. He then grabbed a hammer, nearby, and raised it in the air. But amazingly, as he hit it, the box broke the hammer into pieces, sending Muscle Man back towards the wall.

Skips picked it up and sniffed the box. "This box is made from dark magic. It can't be destroyed by any normal method. It has to be taken deep beneath the earth and cast into fiery molten lava.", he explained.

"Where are we gonna find that?", Rigby asked.

"I know a place.", Skips replied.

* * *

East Pines Park, our rival. I remember them, like it was yesterday. Those losers destroyed our park by their pranks. Good thing, that Muscle Man came out retirement and defeated our rival and their leader, a snack machine named Gene. If that didn't happen, we would be dead right now.

"Aww, here!? Gene and those rival park guys are losers!", Rigby shouted.

"Quiet, Rigby!", Benson softly shouted, trying to keep his and Rigby's noise level down.

"The lava pit's in an abandon mine shaft, at the other side of this park. C'mon, let's go.", Skips explained, yet again. We then, quietly, followed Skips to the mine shaft. But, we suddenly stopped. Because, we saw a certain Rigby, approaching a snowman, snickering.

"What are you doing!?", Mordecai said.

"Fixing their snowman.", Rigby replied, as he pulled down the snowman's carrot. But suddenly, the snowman's eyes began to blink red, mysteriously sounding a alarm off. "Huh?"

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, East Pine employees came out of the bushes, aiming tomato guns at us. "FREEZE! Step away, from the snowman's carrot!", a guard shouted.

We all sighed with defeat and surrendered.

**Later... **

We were now in Gene's headquarters, all tied up in chairs. Gene was here. "I can't believe it! I thought the prank wars were over. But here you come, to pull some sort of lame, you-all-time prank.", Gene said to Benson.

"Look, we're not here, to prank you. We're just here to destroy this box in the lava pit.", Benson confessed.

"Oh sure, that makes sense. What? Someone got you a horrible sweater for Christmas? And now you want to trash it?", Gene teased him.

"You don't get it. This box is dangerous.", Mordecai said.

"Yah, it was given to us, by Santa.", Rigby said.

"Oooh, Santa.", Gene annoyed us again, as he grabbed the box. He then walked towards one of his employees. "Larry, open the box."

"But, what if it is a prank, sir?", Larry asked.

"Well, that's what I want to find out. Now, open it!", Gene ordered him.

As told, the groundskeeper open the box. Again, a glowing light came out of the box and his eyes grew. "Whoa, amazing.", Larry said.

"Give me that!", Gene grabbed the box from him and look in, as well.

"Give it back!"

"No!"

"Let me have a look!"

**_Punch!_**

Chaos erupted again, by the box, again. The box slid away from the fighting and was stopped by my feet. "STOP IT!", I shouted. "Now do you see what's happening!? This is why we have to destroy the box! If it fell into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of Christmas, forever!", I explained to him.

Suddenly, another alarm went off. Gene notice it. "What is it?", he asked.

"Unidentified men entering the park, sir.", one of the guards explained.

"What the? Who is that?", Gene was confused.

Mordecai gasped and said, "That must be the elf who's after the box!"

"That dude!? I thought he'd be a small elf!", Rigby was astonished.

"C'mon Gene, help us! That guy's evil, man!", I shouted.

The rest of the began to beg.

"Dude, don't you care about Christmas!?", Mordecai shouted.

"Yah, c'mon! Christmas's at its stake!", Rigby added.

We continued to beg at him. To tell you the truth, we certainly needed help from him. We kept begging, and begging, and begging, and begging!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Until, we suddenly heard someone kicking the door. "Oh no, he's here!", I shouted. The enemy kept kicking the door.

And then...

.

.

.

...the door was kicked open.

"It's too late!", Rigby shouted.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Part 2 will be coming out, soon. See you next time!**


	2. Part 2

**This is Part 2. Here we go!**

* * *

**Part 2 **

I was scared. The enemy was kicking the door. And then...

.

.

.

.

.

...It was kicked open. But, I suddenly realized it wasn't the enemy. It was just another groundskeeper, holding mugs and bags of eggnog. Everyone in the room, even I, deeply sighed with relief.

"What a relief.", I said.

"Geez, didn't you guys hear me, struggling with the door? Oh, and speaken of doors, there's some elf dude trying to break in, speaking about destroying Christmas. Who wants eggnog!?", the groundskeeper said.

And that was when Gene made up his mind. "Lets ride!"

* * *

We were now on snowmobiles, while following Gene to the mine shaft.

.

.

.

... We made it. Skips was right, the mine shaft did looked pretty abandon. "This is as far as I go.", Gene said.

"Thanks, Gene.", Benson complimented.

"Save the thanks, for when you actually destroy that thing.", Gene replied.

They then both shook hands.

"I'll hold off that elf, for as long as I can." Gene then drove his snowmobile away. But, he suddenly stop, for a moment, and looked back at us. "Oh yah, one more thing. Watch out for the booby traps, on the way to the lava pit."

"Booby traps? What booby traps!?", Benson called out.

But before Gene could answer, he left. "Merry Christmas!"

"Maybe we shouldn't go in.", Pops said, worried.

"Pfft, it's probably just another Gene's lame pranks.", Muscle Man said.

"I guess will just have to find out. Come on!", Mordecai said, holding the box. Rigby then 'punch it', and we all went inside.

But, then- "Aw what! It's a dead end!", Rigby said.

"Now waaaaaaaaaa!", Mitch said. Some kind of pad, sifted us down and we went in. We screamed. We were then launched off a cliff and we hit down hard, letting ourselves go off the snowmobiles and landed on our stomachs or backs. We all groaned in pain.

"Is everyone okay?", Skips asked.

"Yah. Just a couple of bruises, Skips.", I replied.

"Come on, let's keep moving.", Mordecai said. He was about to turn around, he saw an skeleton. He scream and back away, raking deep breaths.

"Chill, bro. It's just a skeleton.", Muscle Man said.

"Yah. Someone must've put it there, to scare us. Look, there's a door right past it. We'll just have to go around.", Benson said, as he began to walk through.

"DON'T!", Skips yelled. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sharp icicle came from the walls. It almost hit Benson, which he screamed and tripped back.

"This must be one of the booby traps.", I said.

"There's writing here.", Skips said, walking towards some of kind of ancient, hieroglyphic writing.

"What does it say?", Mordecai asked.

"Crack the code, a door will open. One wrong step, forever broken.", Skips read. The writing was some kind of riddle.

I realized, what it meant. "I get it. If we step in the tiles, like in the drawings, the door will open.", I said.

"I'm not stepping on one of those things, again!", Benson said.

"Lets use that guy. He's already dead.", Rigby said, pointing at the dead person.

"Ok, dude. Read me the instructions.", Mordecai said, holding the dead guy's legs.

"Uh, middle, left, left, middle, up, right, down-" While Rigby was saying that, Mordecai was putting the dead guy's legs on the right tiles. But, it was no use. The icicles, that hold the body, went back into the walls and dropped the dead guy.

Mordecai grunted and said, "It's not working!" He then pushed the corpse away from the obstacle.

"Now, what do we do?", I asked.

Just as I was thinking, I saw Muscle Man, taking his sweater off and gave it to Benson. "Hold on to this. My mom gave it to me.", he said.

"Wait! Muscle Man!", Benson said. But, Mitch ignored him. He rushed towards the obstacle and jumped. He then started, while dodging the icicles.

"Watch out!", we all shouted at him. He was standing on his hands, when a sharp icicle came close to him. But he dodge it, by moving a few inches away.

And suddenly, the door open up. Muscle Man completed the obstacle. We all congratulated him, as we walked passed him. Mitch then made a back flip and landed on his feet.

He cheered and said, "That thing didn't even touch me!" But just as he was finished talking, walls, full of icicles, came and filled the obstacle. He noticed and said, "Whoa. Guys, I almost died!"

"Lets keep moving.", Skips ordered.

While we left the room, Muscle Man said, "No, seriously guys. Did you see that? I almost died! I really almost died!"

Just after he was done talking again, we all tripped and slid down through a tunnel. Except for HFG, who floated down.

* * *

We all landed in a different area, most of us on our stomachs. We all got back up and looked around. In front of us, there was a path to an object, yards away. And there was deep, dark pit around us. To me, it looked pretty creepy. But, that didn't matter. Right now, we were on a mission.

We walked towards the object. "It's another booby trap.", Skips realized.

"What does it say?", I asked.

"Rack up points, a bridge will flow. Lose a ball, watch out below.", Skips read the hieroglyphic writings on the object.

Me, Mordecai, and Rigby look down. I jumped back, a little scared from the far distance from down there to up here.

I got back up and looked at the second trial. I looked closely at it... really? "Aw, man. A pinball machine. Dude, nobody plays these things.", Mordecai complained.

"Yah, it doesn't even have a screen.", Rigby complained, too.

With their complaining going on, Benson walked past them. "Move. This thing is clearly before your time.", he said.

He then began to start playing. He was actually pretty good at it. The points quickly began to rise on the scoreboard. As the points were rising, the bridge was forming and began to slowly spread towards its destination.

"Look, it's working!", I said.

"Yah. Keep going, Benson!", Rigby said.

(A/N: Readers, remember the time when Benson defeated that Chinese man from that ferocious stick hockey tournament? I think stick hockey could be similar to pinball. That might the reason why Benson is so good at it.)

But just as we cheering for him, Benson miss the ball and went down. There was this noise coming out, afterwards. Then suddenly, some part of platform collapsed and sent Muscle Man right in, squealing with fear. But just before he fell, Skips grabbed his sweater and pulled him back on the platform.

"Looks like it's before your time too, Bens-Ow!", Rigby was interrupted by Mordecai's punch.

"You got this, Benson.", Mordecai said.

Benson sighed and continued to play.

But while he was doing that,

.

.

.

"Uh, guys?", Hive Five Ghost said, hearing something. We all turn our heads and gasped.

It was Quilling! He's here! "Give me the box!", he shouted.

"Everybody go! Now!", Benson ordered. As told, me and the gang run across the platform.

"Get them!", I could hear Quilling, ordering his men. We made it across, before he said that.

Before I went on the slide, the other one across the pit, I turn around and saw Benson; still standing there. "Come on, Benson!", I shouted.

As soon as he notice me, he stopped playing and run across as fast as he can. Quilling's men were right behind him, trying shoot him with their guns. GUNS!? I went down, dodging the bullets.

Suddenly, the bullets stopped. I rolled on my back and saw the entire platform collapsing. Quilling' men must've fell into the pit. Benson was still running, but the collapsing came closer to him.

I quickly got back up and hold out my hand, just in case the collapsing caught to him. And it did. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks", Benson said.

"Don't mention it.", I replied. We then slid down on the slide.

"NO!", Quilling's voice echoed through the air.

* * *

Me and Benson had gotten to the other end of the slide, with the rest the gang in front of us.

"Dude, that was close.", Mordecai said, holding the box.

We all got back up and noticed the new area. The area was small. But, close to us, there were more hieroglyphic writings on the floor; shaped like a circle. There was also a cave, in front of us.

We all walked towards it. "We made it to the final trial.", Skips said.

"What does it say?", Mordecai asked.

"Wrestle a bear. Don't lose."

"Wait, what?", I quickly said, a little shocked this time. Suddenly, we heard a noise coming from the cave. Out came a giant polar bear. He roared from our appearance.

"We're supposed to fight that?", Muscle Man said.

"Oh, I will gladly participate.", Pops agreed, unbuttoning his shirt. Wait, what!?

"But Pops!? Against a bear!? That's not a fair match!", Benson said.

"All men are but beasts on the wrestling men.", Pops explained. He then took his shirt and hat off and gave them to Benson.

"Good luck.", I said, as Pops walked up his challenger. The bear cracked his neck, getting ready for his match.

"Dude, he's totally dead."

"Rigby!", me and Mordecai shouted.

The bear roared again, as Pops said, "Alright, bear. I accept your challenge."

The bear growled at him, as he and Pops both got into a fighting stance. And then...

.

.

The match began, as they both grabbed a hold of their shoulders. Next, they pulled away. Then, Pops grabbed a hold of the bear and tried to pull him up. But, it was no use. The bear was too heavy.

The bear grabbed a hold of Pops, raised him into the air, and threw him to the ground. We all gasped at this sight. But luckily, Pops got back up. He grabbed the bear's arm, trying to use another tatic.

But the bear, also had it's own. The bear grabbed a hold of him again, and forced him to the ground. He then landed on top of Pops, and grabbed both of his arms. The bear was trying to take him out!

"Oh no, bro. He's not gonna make it!", Muscle Man said.

"Wait, look.", I pointed out.

Surprisingly, Pops sit back up and grabbed the bear's arms. "Good show, bear. But this is a match you cannot win.", Pops said.

In response, the bear growled at him, again. Then, without further a do, Pops dragged the bear and use his strength to flipped the bear on his back. And next, Pops grabbed a hold of the bear's neck and hold him down. The bear tried to resist, but it was no use. The bear was strong, but this time Pops was stronger.

Finally, the countdown was up. Pops slapped his hand to the ground and shouted, "Ping!"

Pops had won. The bear rolled on his stomach and groaned; defeated. We all cheered on Pops's victory. "Wow, Pops! That was amazing!", I said.

"Pops, that was incredible!", Benson said.

"It was no trouble.", Pops replied, while putting back his shirt and hat on.

"Uh, guys. it's getting up, again.", Rigby said. We look and he was right. The bear was getting back up, but he was only on his knees.

Surprisingly, the bear didn't attack. "You have completed all the tasks, and have been proving worthy. You may proceed.", the bear said.

_Wait_, _the_ _bear_ _can_ _talk?, _I thought. I snapped out of it.

As said, the bear made a pathway through his... aw sick! We were all grossed out from the opening in his stomach.

We all walked towards the entrance, when it appeared to be... "Aw what, another slide?", Mordecai complained.

"Just go.", Skips said, as he pushed Mordecai onto the slide. We all followed.

* * *

We finally made it. The lava pit. It glowed throughout the area. "Finally. The lava pit.", Mitch said.

"Lets get this thing done and go home.", Benson said, as we began to walked towards the pit.

"Not so fast.", a voice said.

"Who said that?", I asked. In response, a man came out, from the steam, and pointed a pistol at us. It was Quilling! We gasped.

"What? How did you-?", Benson asked.

Before he could finish, Quilling answered, "I used the stairs."

We turn towards where he was pointing at. He was right. There were a set of stairs right by us. "Aw man!", me and the gang shouted.

"You all have me going on quite the goose chase, didn't you? Looks like your luck has run out. Now, hang over the box.", Quilling said.

"No. Don't do it, Mordecai!", Rigby said. Besides, Mordecai was holding the box.

"Enough! It's mine! It belongs to me! Don't make me do something drastic." Quilling was really serious about this. I don't want to be shot at!

"Mordecai, he has a gun. We did our best. Just give him the box." To be honest,... he was right. There was no other choice. We had to 'give it in'.

Mordecai sighed with defeat. "Sorry, Santa.", he said. He then started walking up to Quilling.

"That's it.", Quilling said, evilly. But just as Mordecai was walking up to him, he mysteriously lost his grip of the gun, which fell into the pit.

"What the heck was that, dude?", Rigby asked.

"I don't know.", Mordecai could only answer.

Then suddenly we heard some laughing. We looked up and saw... no way! "Hey, guys."

"Santa!", I shouted. It was Santa! He was riding some kind of flying snowboard. Me, Mordecai, Rigby, were amazed by his appearance. But the rest gang,.. were shocked.

"Oh my"

"It's really him!"

"Hey, I thought you said you couldn't make invisibility cloaks.", Rigby said. He did came out with a invisibility cloak on.

"We can totally make them.", Santa replied. He then rode down next to us. "I just said we couldn't give them, as gifts."

"No! You're suppose to be dead! I shot you!", Quilling said, while he was standing back up.

"That's right. Too bad, for you, I was wearing one of these!", Santa spread out his shirt and reveal a... smart.

"A bullet-proof vest!?", we all shouted.

"That's smart.", Mordecai said.

"Yah, really smart.", Rigby added.

"I was stunned for a while, but luckily my body was on scale.", Santa then pulled his vest out. Whoa..

"Rump, bump, bump, bump! Santa's got a six-pack!", Muscle Man shouted.

"Well, good luck surviving this!", Quilling shouted, as pulled out and threw a... oh no!

"GRENADE!", I shouted.

"NO...!", Santa shouted, as he jumped in front of us. He made it just in time, as the grenade exploded. But since it was so close to us, the explosion knocked all of us to the ground.

The force made Mordecai dropped the box. Half of all our vision was lost, but we were still conscious.

I tried to grabbed the box, as it was close to me... well not that close. But, I was too late. Quilling grabbed it first.

"It didn't had to end this way! But you ruined my dream! We made a box for everyone and no one would be fighting over them. Did you ever think of that!? Ha! I bet you did. If everyone had everything they wanted, then why would they need.. Santa?", Quilling said.

"It's not like that Quilling!", Santa shouted.

"Enough! You ruin my life's work! Now, I'm going to ruin yours." Quilling then open the box.

"No.", I muttered.

"Give me, what I desired most: The destruction of Christmas forever!", Quilling ordered the box.

"No.", I muttered, again. Then suddenly, a realm was seen through our eyes. It was filled with Christmas 'goodies', buildings, heck even the world! But there was a small difference to it. It was stick with...

_Dynamite!? You gotta be kidding me, _I thought.

"No.", I said, a little louder.

Quilling then chuckled and said, "One push of this detonator, and it's all gone." He slowly reach his hand into the box.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was now filled with anger and fury. Christmas will never be destroyed! Christmas will lived! FOREVER!

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", I shouted with anger. I quickly got up, ran, and pushed Quilling into the pit, sending into it too.

"RICHARD!", I could hear Mordecai and Rigby shout. They both ran towards the pit.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY! NO!", Benson shouted. But, it was too late. They both jumped in.

A kept hold of Quilling for a while, until he pushed me away. The box was right between us. But before Quilling could get it, I punched him in the face. In response, Quilling kicked me in the face, sending me upwards.

While I was being send upwards, I saw Mordecai and Rigby going down towards Quilling. "Glad you two can help! Now get him!", I said.

In response, Mordecai and Rigby went towards him and grabbed the box. Quilling grabbed the box, as well. Inside, it was switch an ice cream cone, to a detonator. Ice cream, detonator, ice cream, detonator, ice cream, detonator.

And finally, Mordecai and Rigby grabbed the box. But before they could rise up, Quilling grabbed both of their feet. "Get off!", they both shouted.

"Mordecai! Rigby! let go!", I shouted. As told, they both let go of the box.

I then grabbed the box and pulled out three flying snow boards. I stand on one of them and grabbed the remaining two. I rode down towards them and threw the box down, far away from Quilling.

Quilling went after the box and my buddies began to scream with fear. I grabbed a hold of them and put them on the snow boards.

We then watch, as Quilling tried to get the box. But, it was no use. Quilling was too close to the lava. He and the box fell right in. Quilling and the box were gone.

We rode, or flew, back up to the gang. "Mordecai! Rigby! Richard!", I could hear Benson.

We made it up to our gang and got off our rides.

"It's done.", me and my best friends said. They couldn't help it, but the gang cheered with joy.

"Christmas is saved!", Pops said. Santa couldn't help it either, but happily nodded and smiled.

* * *

Santa rode us back to the house, on his slay. We all got off and most of the gang said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for the ride, Santa."

"Goodbye, Santa."

"I'll call you to go bowling, sometime."

"Santa, you're like the authority on Christmas stuff, right? What do you think?"

"Benson, you should've toss that thing into the lava pit.", Santa replied to Benson. With his response, Benson took his sweater off and went back inside.

Me, Mordecai, Rigby, and Santa were only ones left outside. "I gotta be honest. I wasn't sure if you guys could pull it off. But you really did it. You saved Christmas!", Santa said to us.

"Eh, it was no big deal.", Mordecai replied.

"Does this mean we'll finally make it onto your Nice List?", Rigby asked.

"Hey, huh, there are things that could happen.", Santa answered. As for that, Santa rode off on his slay, into the air.

"Bye, Santa!", me and my buddies said.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!", Santa said his famous line. And then, he disappeared.

"Guys, he just said it like in the movies!", I said.

"Awesome!", my buddies replied. We couldn't help it, but we high-five.

After that, we walked back inside the house. Thomas walked past us from the door to the living room. Benson must've finally got him out of those stair handles.

"Alright, you three. You gotta house to clean.", Benson said.

"Aw what.", my best buddies complained, like always.

"Don't worry, I'll give you hand. It's Christmas! I'll get the cleaning supplies.", Benson replied, heading out.

"Aw man.", Rigby mumbled.

Suddenly, I notice something from the tree. "Hey, a present.", I said. We walked towards the present and I picked it up. "It's for us."

We all unwrapped and open the box. There was a note inside. Rigby picked it up and read, "Sometimes, you gotta break the rules." We all looked at each other.

**Normal Pov**

**A few minutes later... **

"Ok guys. Lets-", Benson came back and realized they weren't there. He grunted and and walked away.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, Mordecai, Rigby, and Richard, came out with their gifts on. They all got what they wanted most: Invisibility cloaks.

"Best. Gift. Ever!", they all said, with their regular tone. They then putted them back on and started playing video games.

But just outside of the house, Santa rode his slay through the sky and shouted, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" As for that, Santa, and his reindeer, disappeared again; leaving tracks of fire.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, looks like that's it everyone.**

**Goodnight. And happy holidays!**


End file.
